Dancing In Spanish Class
by KuraiFlame16
Summary: What happens when Naruto & Sasuke have Spanish A & have to dance? Find out! One-Shot! Not yoai! Credit also goes to dragon21sixis!


Today was Wednesday, the day dreaded by all the Juniors. Today was the day of the dance for all the students in Spanish A this year. Jefe made sure to direct all students to the 400 building aka the gym. Among those students were the hot headed Naruto, and the popular Sasuke. The crowd dispersed within the gym as Jefe had directed. Naruto and Sasuke decided to sit next to each other on the bleachers since they had nowhere else to sit. Them along with all the students sat waiting for Jefe to enter the gym.

For the first minute or so there was an awkward silence between the two. Sasuke being his stoic self didn't seem to mind. Naruto thought for a moment. "Uum…So nice weather were havin' huh?" Naruto said attempting to force small talk. "No you idiot It's actually been pretty rainy lately," the black haired Uchiha replied. Naruto glared at Sasuke for a moment. Deciding to ignore Sasuke's rude remark Naruto tried to establish a conversation again. "Oh haha I guess your right um…well I sure wish it was nicer today." Sasuke said nothing. Naruto glared again. Before he could say anything else Jefe called all the students forward.

Once that was done he told all the girls to line up on one side of the gym and all the boys on the opposite side. "Alright kids this is what you all will be learning today," Jefe announced. Just then Ms. Gilly stepped forward out of a puff of smoke. The teacher first demonstrated with his newly disclosed partner.

Once they finished their tutorial they commanded all the students to grab a partner of the opposite gender. Sakura naturally bolted over to Sasuke and asked to dance with him. Naurto having no choice ended up dancing with Hinata. At this time the music had already began to play. Naurto hesitantly placed his right hand on Hintata's hip, and his left hand holding Hinata's. Hinata naturally began to blush madly and avert her eyes.

Sasuke absolutely did not want to do this. Sakura on the other hand was very excited to dance with her prince charming. Sasuke didn't place his hand on her hip. He only put it near her hip area. He barely held on to her hand. Sakura was continuously trying to force herself on him. The students had to dance with multiple partners. After a couple dances it was time to switch partners again. Unfortunately there were more guys than girls in this bunch so Naruto and Sasuke were forced to dance with each other.

They both stopped and stared at each other. Even Sasuke had a surprised expression upon his face. Naruto attempting to break the tension said in a cheerful voice, "Hi Sasuke….um….so who's the girl in this dance?"

"You are obviously," Sasuke replied.

"WHAT! Why do I have to be the girl?"

"Because you're weaker than me, and you were always the feminine one."

Naruto had a lot more words to spew at Sasuke but he was quickly interrupted by Jefe. "Come on now get with your partners." Naruto put aside his irritation and stepped forward. Sasuke held out his hand in a mocking way with a smirk on his face. Naruto reluctantly took it. Sasuke placed his hand on Naruto's hip. The blonde began to feel nervous. As they began to dance Naruto heard some snickering behind him. He turned his head. In his peripheral vision he saw Sai laughing at them. Uchiha began to glare at Sai who continued to laugh. The two decided to ignore Sai.

At this time Naruto accidentally stepped on Sasuke's foot. No words needed to be said, Sasuke simply gave Naruto a nasty look. That was enough to freak the blonde out. He quickly averted his eyes. After a few more seconds Naruto began to move off beat. "Your moving off beat you idiot," Sasuke said in a bitter tone. Naruto, having no rhythm, saw no problem in his steps. "What are you talking about? No I'm not,"

"Yes you are. Are you tone deaf?" Sasuke began to step farther forward in order to force his feet in the right direction. "There's nothing wrong with how I'm stepping so shut up! You're messing me up!" Naruto defended.

"I'm the on doing it right. I'm trying to help you, you moron, now follow my lead," said Sasuke. Naruto grumbled and tried to follow Sasuke. Again Naruto having no rhythm got off beat again. Sasuke grumbled in frustration. "Your off beat again! Didn't I tell you to follow me?"

"I am following you!" Naruto shouted at the top of his lungs. The entire gym became silent. All eyes were on the two. "Now look what you did. You caused a scene, like you always do. God you are such an attention sucker. Everything always has to be about you," Sasuke ranted. "THAT'S IT! I'VE HAD IT WITH YOUR KNOW IT ALL ATTITUDE!" Naruto raged. "I know more than you," Sasuke retorted with a smug face. Naruto emitted a scream that echoed throughout the gym. He leap back and preformed a series of hand signs. "SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" the blond screamed. Another Naruto immediately appeared from a puff of smoke. The clone then began to form Naruto's signature jutsu. A blue sphere of swirling energy began to form in Naruto's hand.

At this time Sasuke was preparing _his _signature jutsu. A sound of what seemed to be chirping birds was heard. "CHIDORI!" Sasuke yelled. "RASENGAN!" Naruto shouted. The two began to charge. All the other students knew this was not going to end well. In result they all ran out of the gym. Just before Naruto and Sasuke's attacks clashed Jefe leapt valiantly between the two. He grabbed both boys wrists and threw them across the room in opposite directions. A loud noise was heard, which was the structure of the building crumbling. The gym then collapsed.

After a few moments, Naruto popped his head out from under the rubble. Sasuke was next, and then Jefe. Sasuke immediately commented, "Why does this seem so familiar?"

"Jefe how did you do that!" Naruto inquired. Jefe pulled his whole body out from the rubble. Jefe placed his hand under his chin and began to pull on what seemed to be his skin. Jefe had removed a mask from his face. Now Jefe's true identity was revealed. Naruto shouted, "PERVY SAGE!"

"Jiraiya!" Sasuke also exclaimed. "In the flesh. Yes hold your applause," Jiraiya said in a high and mighty attitude. Naruto sweat dropped. Then Ms. Gilly stepped over the debris to stand next to the recently discovered Jiraiya. Ms. Gilly then removed her mask. It was Tsunade! Naruto dropped to the floor anime style. Sasuke was just confused. Naruto quickly gets up, "What? How? Huh!"

"Yes it was us," Jiraiya said. Tsunade simply nodded. "So about the bill for this damage?" Naruto's eyes widened. Naruto immediately disappeared along with the rest of the students. The only person left was Sasuke stuck in the rubble. He paused. "OH, come on guys really!"


End file.
